Skyline
by LoveLucky
Summary: ¡Una misión de 100 años! En su búsqueda de cumplir dicha misión, se encontrarán con muchos obstáculos y trabas en el camino. ¡Vivamos las nuevas aventuras del equipo más querido de Fairy Tail!
1. ¡En camino!

_¡Bueno! Me siento obligada a hacer esto, puesto que el final de Fairy Tail no ha dejado indiferente a nadie, normalmente en el mal sentido. Mashima es un genio y ¡por favor! No iba a darnos un final a lo Rave Master que fue maravilloso, no, tenía que terminarlo de forma genérica. Un aplauso._

 _En fin, tenía muchas ganas de escribir una historia, y puede que sea de varios capítulos. Siento los errores que pueda haber, soy una aficionada, intentaré ir mejorando a lo largo de la historia._

 _Me gustaría que comentaran si es lo suficientemente buena como para que mi mente siga trabajando en ella. ¡Muchas gracias! Ahora, sin más dilación, ¡disfrutad de la lectura!_

 _Qué decir: todo es del grandioso y cruel Hiro Mashima. Yo solo me divierto con sus personajes al igual que él se divierte con nuestros sentimientos._

 **¡Empieza la aventura!**

¡Una misión de 100 años! Natsu les contó que el maestro les había dejado después de demostrar, tantas otras veces, que son más que capaces de valérselas por sí mismos, especialmente en la batalla contra Álvarez.

El equipo sabía que no iban a pisar el gremio por un tiempo, y por tanto decidieron despedirse de forma apropiada.

Levy lloró de forma dramática porque Lucy se iba, aunque tendría a Gageel para apoyarla, claro.

Mira les deseó a todos mucha suerte, sucediéndose un momento mágico cuando decidió cantarles una canción de despedida. Por poco Gageel se une a ella, pero una pelea y un par de mesas volando impidieron que eso sucediera.

Wendy se despidió de todos a su manera, de forma dulce y educada. Todos echarían de menos a la miembro más joven del gremio. Muchos abrazos y muchas lágrimas.

Por supuesto, Juvia lloró a mares y por poco no se deshace en agua para el resto de su vida. Gray le prometió que volvería, y para demostrárselo, la besó delante de todo el mundo. Cuando vio esa cicatriz en el vientre de Juvia, la miró por primera vez, se fijó en ella de forma detenida, en cada rasgo, y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Desde luego, Juvia le había demostrado más que nadie en estos últimos años, y él se había dado cuenta.

Bueno, Juvia se derritió, pero de plena felicidad. Guardó la promesa que le hizo Gray, y esperaría a su regreso, no sin antes besarse mucho más, no queriendo perderse sus últimos momentos juntos en mucho tiempo.

Erza, por su parte, se estaba despidiendo de todos, cuando vio una sombra en la puerta de la entrada.

-Jellal…- Susurró Erza. Fue andando de forma tranquila a su encuentro, pero cuando llegó, le abrazó con fuerza, demostrando lo mucho que lo había echado de menos y lo que de verdad lo echaría. Se le humedecieron los ojos, tenía que calmarse.

-Erza, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré velando por ti. Por favor, vuelve sana y salva. Cuando me necesites, llámame- respondió Jellal. – Te prometo que cuando vuelvas recuperaremos todo el tiempo perdido, ahora que me han liberado de todos mis cargos-.

-Te tomo la palabra- dijo la voz ahogada de Erza, aguantándose las ganas de llorar, y continuando con el abrazo.

Lucy se dio cuenta de esa escena, pero no dijo nada. Era un momento muy emotivo, y mirando se sentía como si violara su intimidad.

Natsu se despidió de la forma más bruta, propia de él. Peleándose con quien pudiera y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Lisanna lo llamó para decirle algo importante.

-Natsu, ¡Quiero que vuelvas pronto!-

-¡Prometo que volveré! ¡Y estaré de una pieza!- gritó orgulloso.

-¡Pero Natsu! Tómatelo en serio… Vuelve pronto, ¡que te echaré de menos! Porque me gus…- La interrumpió una silla, ¡una silla! Que había golpeado a Natsu. Se estaban peleando otra vez, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había desaparecido entre todos los que se estaban peleando en el gremio. Un jarrón iba en la dirección de Lucy, pero él se interpuso entre ella y dicho objeto. La cogió del brazo y le preguntó si estaba bien, a lo que ella respondió con cierto sonrojo que sí.

Lisanna lo había entendido todo al ver esa escena. Claro que Natsu se lo iba a tomar todo a broma, todo excepto lo que a Lucy le pasara. Miró para otro lado, un poco triste, pero convencida de que sería fuerte y lo superaría. Todo era cuestión de tiempo.

Así, se acabó la despedida.

Después de esto, se pusieron en marcha inmediatamente. Esperaban encontrarse en poco tiempo.

-Natsu, aún no me has dicho en qué consiste la misión.-Comentó Lucy.

-¡Cierto! ¡Consiste en descubrir un continente que aparentemente no existe!- Le contestó con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿Cómo?!- preguntó angustiada. No sabía cómo podrían resolver eso.

-Al parecer hay ligeros indicios de que pueda existir un continente al otro lado del océano, ya que se mencionan en diversas fuentes de todo Ishgard sin tener nada que ver una con la otra, pero no se menciona exactamente su localización. Nuestra misión es encontrarlo, ver si está poblado, y si no lo está, comprobar si es viable vivir allí, para ocuparlo.- explicó Erza pacientemente.

-Pero… Si está al otro lado del océano, y no sabemos dónde está ese otro lado, ni a qué distancia, podríamos estar meses, incluso años, en alta mar, ahí serás muy útil, Wendy- dijo Gray mirando a Natsu, todos sabían lo que significaba llevarlo en cualquier tipo de transporte, y por desgracia, tendrán que sufrirlo.

Por su parte, Natsu iba tan despistado como siempre, a lo suyo, delante guiando el camino a los demás y con paso fuerte.

A Lucy cuando lo veía así le alegraba el alma. Era un alivio, después de todo lo que había pasado, que siguiera igual de alegre que siempre. Sonrió mientras lo miraba avanzar, dispuesto a su nueva aventura.

-Te gussssssta- exclamó Happy por detrás. Lucy chilló, lo agarró por las patas y lo mandó a volar lejos. Ese gato era peligroso, demasiado espabilado para lo que le interesaba.

Todos la miraron, incluido Natsu con esa cara incrédula suya. Lucy sonrió a todos aclarando que no pasaba nada.

Empezaron a reírse todos, sabían que estarían mucho tiempo lejos de casa, pero desde luego, también tenían la corazonada de que volverían y de que se reencontrarían con el gremio.

Ninguno sabía que es lo que le depararía la misión, si encontrarían el continente, los peligros que les acecharían… Pero sabían que se tendrían los unos a los otros, y eso les reconfortaba.


	2. Hargeon

_¡Continuamos!_

 _Bueno, muchas gracias por los comentarios apoyando la historia. Me motiva a continuar y veo que puede valer la pena._

 _Espero que os guste el capítulo, no os olvidéis de comentar que os ha parecido, ¡gracias!_

 **Capítulo 2: Hargeon**

Estaban en un tren dirección Hargeon, que como ciudad portuaria que es, tendrán barcos y herramientas necesarias para la larga travesía que les espera. Wendy nada más subirse hechizó a Natsu para que no sufriera.

-Lo primero que hay que hacer es estudiar los libros que nos ha dado el maestro- dijo Erza. De la gran cantidad de equipaje que solo Erza podía llevar a sus espaldas, sacó cinco libros antiguos.

-Son muchos- dijo Charle.

-Yo me encargo- Lucy cogió los libros y se puso sus gafas de Lectura Mágica. Devoró cada uno de ellos, mientras los demás la miraban atentos.-Veamos, los libros que te dio el maestro son bastante poco concluyentes, aunque sean de geografía de lo que tratan. Hablan de una izquierda lejana, desconocida. Supongo que con izquierda se referirá al oeste. Los libros, por lo que puedo ver, son de sitios tan dispares como el Reino de Stella o el de Pergrande, e incluso de Fiore. Dotan de unos 300 o 400 años, me sorprende que se conserven tan bien.

Desde luego, es extraño que estos países, estando cada uno en una punta, hablen de "la izquierda lejana". Todos siguen una misma descripción: "Rodeada del gigante azul, la izquierda lejana se esconde". Aunque ya lo suponíamos, podemos afirmar que está en medio del océano, y espero que no tengamos que tomárnoslo de forma literal, pero si "se esconde", es posible que haya algún tipo de barrera, hechizo, o algo por el estilo que pueda hacer que nos cueste un poco o mucho encontrarla.

Cuando Lucy dejó de hablar, todos se quedaron en silencio, asimilando la información. Sabían que Lucy era la mejor en el campo de las investigaciones, y no les defraudó. Erza, Gray y Wendy le sonrieron, mientras que Natsu se había quedado embobado mirándola. Lucy lo miró, ya que lo tenía enfrente.

-¿Qué pasa Natsu?- Se sonrojó un poco, se estaba empezando a sentir algo incómoda. Él, por su parte, solo sonrió y dijo:

-¡No he entendido nada!- Lucy se quedó fría, al igual que todo el equipo. No es que ella pensara en nada en especial, simplemente no se esperaba… Eso.

-Pero serás idiota, cabeza de lava- dijo Gray.

-¡¿Qué me has llamado?! ¡Cubito de hielo!- Contestó Natsu, enfadado, acercándose a él.

-¡Llamita!- Gray empezaba a juntar sus manos para empezar el ataque.

-¡Nudista!-Natsu prendía sus puños en llamas…

Y todo acabó de un golpe, literalmente. Concretamente, con un golpe de Erza en la cabeza de cada uno. Ambos quedaron totalmente derrotados en sus respectivos asientos.

Lucy suspiró. Sería un viaje largo.

Tras un par de explicaciones más, Natsu entendió, por fin, lo que Lucy quería decir.

Y con esto, llegaron a Hargeon.

-Hay que encontrar un barco y abastecerlo de comida. Lo suyo es comer ahora que hemos llegado, y aprovechéis bien, ya que va a ser la última comida en tierra firme en mucho tiempo. Después, iremos al mercado de la ciudad a comprar toda la comida que podamos cargar.- dijo Erza. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Fueron a comer a una posada para viajeros que tenía buenos precios. Natsu y Gray se pidieron toda la carta, Erza comió carne y se pidió de postre un trozo de tarta de fresa, que saboreó como si fuera la última. Lucy y Wendy, por su parte, comieron también carne, pero la cantidad que una persona normal y corriente suele comer.

Se estaba acabando la comida, solo quedaba un trozo. Y pasó lo peor: los tenedores de Natsu y Gray se encontraron. Los dos iban a por él.

-¡Es mío!- gritaron a la vez. Pero no les duró mucho. Erza se comió el trozo en su despiste.

-Se acabó la pelea- dijo tranquila, mientras seguía con su pastel de fresa.

Salieron del restaurante con ánimos renovados, y caminaron hacia el puerto de Hargeon a por un barco.

-Gray, Wendy, Charle y yo iremos a por un barco. Lucy, Happy, Natsu, vosotros id a por la comida al mercado- dijo Erza.-Nos reuniremos en el muelle en una hora- les dio una bolsa de dinero bastante llena para la comida.

-Pero Erza, ¿de donde has sacado tanto dinero?- preguntó Wendy curiosa.

-El viaje está financiado. Al ser una misión tan importante, el Consejo de Magos nos la financia-

"Es comprensible" pensó Lucy "nos están exponiendo a un destino incierto, podríamos pasarnos años en el océano, lo mínimo que pueden hacer es pagar bien".

-Bueno, pongámonos en marcha- dijo Erza.

-¡Aye sir!- exclamó el resto.

Natsu quería comprar solo carne, Happy sólo pescado, pero Lucy sabía que había que comprar de todo, por lo que le quitó a Natsu en un despiste la bolsa de jewells y salió corriendo. Tenía que comprar todo lo necesario sin que los otros dos empezaran a presionarla y a malgastar el dinero. Sabía que Natsu podía rastrearla, pero, aunque la encontrara, el dinero se lo iba a quedar ella para las compras.

Primero compró un carromato, que ahora que estaba vacío podía llevar ella. Ya cuando estuviera lleno, lo llevaría Natsu.

Se paró en un puesto de frutas y compró de todo tipo. Fresas, sandías, melones, manzanas… Desde luego, había que comer sano también, no iba a ser todo carne.

Pensó que Gray con su magia de hielo podría crear un ambiente para la conservación de la comida, por lo que decidió no comprar una poción de conservación en una tienda de magia.

¿Qué más? Encontró un puesto de pescado, y compró varios kilos de varias especies en honor a Happy y a Charle. No se había olvidado de la carne, tampoco.

"Algo dulce… Chocolate, sí. Especias, para hacer la comida. Los lácteos también son importantes." Pensaba Lucy a medida que pasaba por puestos de comida.

Al final, terminó con el carromato lleno, y con poco menos de la mitad de la bolsa de dinero. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma, se había gestionado muy bien.

Quitó como pudo el carromato de en medio del camino, ya que había mucha gente. Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol a esperar a que Natsu y Happy la encontraran.

Había cerrado un momento los ojos, pero los abrió al sentir que alguien estaba demasiado cerca. Pensó que era Natsu, pero se encontró con la cara de un hombre que no conocía. Tenía barba de varios días, una capa envolvía su cuerpo, pero al estar agachado creía poder haber visto un arma. Estaba intentando coger la bolsa de dinero, que la tenía sujeta en la mano derecha.

Como no se había percatado todavía de que estaba despierta, con la mano izquierda cogió una de sus llaves, y dijo:

-Ábrete, Puerta de la Doncella, ¡Virgo!- el ladrón estaba totalmente confundido, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Dio un traspié y se cayó al lado de Lucy, con lo que esta pudo levantarse y encarar al ladrón.

-Sí, princesa-

-¡Sujétalo! ¡Intentaba robarme! Voy a llamar a la guardia-.

A la mínima que Lucy se giró, el delincuente sacó su arma, un cuchillo de color dorado, a lo que ella sacó su látigo y se pusieron en guardia.

-No te conviene meterte conmigo, bonita- dijo el desconocido.

-¡No sabes lo que puedo hacer!- dijo Lucy. El ladrón la atacó de frente, a lo que ella lo esquivó dando un salto hacia la izquierda, teniendo la oportunidad de lanzar su látigo y cogerle el arma. La batalla estaba ganada.

Sin embargo, el delincuente esquivó el látigo y se acercó a Lucy, para arremeter contra ella. Por poco no lo esquiva. Virgo se interpuso entre él y su ama, pegándole un puñetazo que lo lanzó más allá del árbol en la que ella había estado apoyada. Lucy corrió hacia él antes de que se levantara, y lo envolvió con su látigo. No podía escapar.

-Virgo, ahora sí, ve a avisar a la guardia, ¡corre!-

-¡Si, princesa!- y se alejó con rapidez.

En el momento en que Virgo se fue, aparecieron cinco o seis ladrones más, parecían todos del mismo grupo. Lucy estaba rodeada, soltó al ladrón en un momento y dio un salto hacia atrás para ponerse en guardia.

-¿No has podido con una chiquilla? Qué perdedor- dijo uno de ellos.

-¡Creía que estaba dormida! Me pilló desprevenido, ¡e invocó a otra que es más fuerte aún!¡Salió de la nada!- dijo el ladrón, con furia.

\- Es una maga de espíritus celestiales, estúpido- dijo otro. –No te preocupes, hace que otros luchen por ella, y no suelen ser muy poderosos-

Lucy no estaba en desventaja, ya tenía una puerta abierta, pero podría abrir dos más, y con una se fusionaría. Trazó su plan, y estaba dispuesto a ejecutarlo, cuando aparecieron unas llamas que envolvieron a todos los ladrones.

-Una pelea, ¡estoy encendido! – dijo Natsu con los puños en llamas y con una cara que daba miedo. Happy apareció detrás de él.

Con el fuego, los ladrones no podían hacer nada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, empezaron a correr como si no hubiera mañana.

-¡Cobardes! ¡Me habéis quitado la diversión!- grito Natsu, enfadado. Se giró para mirar a la rubia -¿Estás bien, Luce?-

-Sí, lo estaba manejando bien- dijo ella con una sonrisa- Gracias- añadió.

-Veo que has comprado un poco de todo, ¡incluso carne!-

-¡Y pescado!- añadió Happy.

-No me he olvidado de nadie del equipo. Estaba esperando a que llegarais para que cargarais con el carro, que ya pesa demasiado.

-¡Sin problemas!- dijo Natsu. Agarró el carro y empezó a avanzar con él, acompañado de Happy y Lucy.

Llegaron al punto de encuentro. Erza, Gray, Wendy y Charle ya estaban allí.

-Cuanta comida, estoy impresionada- dijo Erza cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa, visiblemente orgullosa.

-Lucy se ha encargado de todo, nosotros sabíamos que íbamos a meter la pata- comentó Happy.

"Por eso habían tardado tanto en encontrarme" pensó Lucy "que maduros".

Desde la batalla contra Álvarez, Natsu había empezado a pensar un poco más en lo que hacía. Seguía siendo muy impulsivo, pero ahora cuidaba un poco más sus acciones, aunque siguiera siendo impulsivo y corto de miras para muchas otras cosas.

-Mirad el barco que hemos conseguido nosotros- dijo Gray, señalando hacia el mar.

Delante de ellos había un barco de tamaño mediano, perfecto para cinco personas y dos exceeds.

-Ha salido muy bien de precio, hubiéramos tenido que regatear, pero el vendedor al saber que se trataba de la mismísima Titania decidió rebajarnos el precio- dijo Wendy mirando a Erza.

-Bueno, vamos a verlo por dentro y dejemos la comida- Erza comenzó a subir al barco, seguida de los demás.

Ya en él, vieron que tenían una cubierta con un par de mesas y sillas. Contaron cinco camarotes, el principal, el del capitán, decidieron entre todos que se lo quedara Erza.

-No puedo aceptarlo, chicos- dijo ella.

-Hemos conseguido el barco prácticamente gratis gracias a ti, te lo mereces. Además, somos mayoría- dijo Lucy. A esto Erza no pudo replicar nada.

Se repartieron el resto de camarotes de forma aleatoria. Dejaron la comida en la despensa del barco, que Gray convirtió en un frigorífico excelente para su conservación.

El puente de mando estaba al subir unas escaleras desde la cubierta. Dentro de él, se encontraba el timón. La sala constaba de unos ventanales que proporcionaban la vista necesaria.

Sin ser un barco enorme, era justo lo que necesitaban.

Se había hecho tarde, y decidieron pasar la noche anclados en el muelle y al día siguiente partir a primera hora de la mañana.

Lucy entró en su camarote, preparada para dormir. Tenía una cama enorme, con sabanas de seda de color rojas, una mesita de noche de madera, y un armario. Una ventana que daba al mar, y una puerta que daba al baño, el cual tenía una bañera enorme, que sabía que usaría con ganas.

-¡Qué bonito es!- Estaba maravillada. Al menos, la estancia sería cómoda.

Sin embargo, se fijó en que al lado del armario se encontraba otra puerta, y no sabía adonde daría, supuso que a otra habitación de su camarote. Como un saloncito.

Abrió la puerta con curiosidad. Pero ¿qué se suele decir? Que la curiosidad mató al gato. Al otro lado de la puerta no había un saloncito, había otro camarote. La cama era prácticamente igual que la de ella, solo que las sábanas eran de color azul.

"Por favor, que la habitación sea de Wendy…"

Se abrió la puerta del baño, y apareció un mago de fuego recién salido de la ducha, con una única toalla que sujetaba y que tapaba justo lo necesario.

Lucy se quedó en shock.

-¡Hola Luce! ¡Parece que nuestros camarotes están conectados! ¿Qué bien no?- dijo Natsu tranquilo.

-Lucy, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Intentabas espiarnos? ¡Eres una pervertida!- gritó Happy.

Lucy a la mínima que escuchó eso, reaccionó. Chilló con un "!Kyaaaaa!" y cerró la puerta.

"En este viaje mi corazón corre peligro" pensó. No es que no hubiera visto antes a Natsu desnudo, demasiadas situaciones se habían dado y habían actuado después como si nada, ¡pero al menos vivían en casas separadas! Ahora sólo se separaban por una pared más fina que el papel, y sabía que él se colaría en su cuarto. Se estresó solo de imaginarlo.

Intentó olvidarlo con un largo baño, y decidió irse a dormir. Había sido un dia agotador, y mañana sería otro día.

Se acostó en sus sábanas de seda, que le parecieron el cielo de lo suaves que eran, y tardó dos minutos en caer en un sueño profundo.


	3. Tiempo

_¡Buenas!_

 _Os proporciono mi diccionario personal mal explicado de vocabulario de barcos:_

 _Obenque: La red que usan los piratas normalmente para subir a la parte más alta del barco._

 _Cola: la parte más alta del barco, la plataforma en la que se suben en las pelis de piratas para verlo todo, supongo que sabéis a qué me refiero._

 _A lo mejor esta mini lección es innecesaria, pero yo por si acaso la pongo._

 _Me imagino al final del capítulo el ending de "We are the stars", no sé por qué, me parece muy propio con la última escena que empiece a sonar la musiquita del principio de la canción._

 _Y ya me callo, solo agradeceros otra vez por el apoyo que le dais a la historia y por darle una oportunidad._

 _¡Disfrutad del capítulo!_

 **Tiempo**

Cuando Lucy se despertó al día siguiente, se encontraba en paz. Los rayos de Sol asomaban por la ventana, y se oía el sonido de las olas del mar de fondo. Qué relajante.

Se levantó perezosa, y caminó medio adormilada al baño, dispuesta a lavarse los dientes. Se miró al espejo, y se vio dibujados en la cara un bigote y una barba, así como unas gafas. Solo podía haber sido una persona…

-¡NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- Gritó con fuerza -¡ME LAS PAGARÁS!- y fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta que conectaba los dos cuartos.

Se encontró a Natsu dormido en la cama, con Happy acurrucado al lado suya. La estampa le pareció preciosa, le daría pena estropearla. Pero claro, tenía que vengarse.

"¿De dónde habrá sacado el rotulador?" se preguntó. Lo encontró encima de su mesita. De verdad, era poco inteligente. Lo cogió sin dudarlo un segundo, claramente tenía que devolverle la broma.

La consideró una obra de arte. Natsu no se mira al espejo, así que tardaría en darse cuenta. Sonrió con malicia.

Le había dibujado un corazón en una mejilla, a Plue en otra, y en la frente una corona. A Happy, que claramente había sido su cómplice, le dibujó lo mismo. Las princesas de Fairy Tail. Estaban preciosas.

Casi no podía aguantarse la risa. Volvió rápidamente a su habitación, no sin antes dejar el rotulador donde estaba. Venganza cumplida.

Se lavó la cara con cuidado, para quitar todo rastro de rotulador. Se puso una mini falda de volantes blanca y un top azul con mangas acampanadas, y salió a desayunar a cubierta.

-Buenos días, Lucy- la saludó Erza, asomándose desde la sala de mandos.

-¡Buenos días! Voy a desayunar, ¿quieres algo?- preguntó.

-No, gracias, ya he comido algo. Ve a ver si los demás están despiertos- Lucy asintió y se puso en marcha.

Tocó en la puerta de Gray y Wendy. Tenía a Wendy en el camarote de enfrente, y Gray estaba en el de enfrente de Natsu. El de Erza, al ser la capitana y tener la habitación más grande, estaba al final del pasillo.

Dejó la de Natsu la última a propósito, para salir corriendo a la mínima que tocara. Si se despertaba y se daba cuenta de que tenía la cara pintada, no quería estar cerca.

Salió otra vez a cubierta, y entró en la despensa para coger un par de manzanas, ese sería su desayuno.

Empezó a oír a alguien reírse demasiado. Bueno, pues ya se habría dado cuenta Natsu de cómo tenía la cara entonces.

-¡¿Pero tú te has visto?! ¡No me río así en años!- Exclamó Gray entre carcajada y carcajada, casi en el suelo.

-Natsu-san… Tu cara…- dijo Wendy, preocupada. Natsu no sabía de qué estaban hablando. Se fue a mirar al espejo de su baño.

-¿Pero qué? ¡LUUUCYYYYYYYYYYY!- gritó. Happy gritó con él.

Lucy lo había visto todo entre los huecos que había en los tablones de madera que formaban la puerta que daba al pasillo. Decidió a echar a correr por cubierta.

-¡Como si fuera a servir de algo! ¡Claramente te voy a atrapar!- Natsu empezó a perseguirla.

-¡Ha sido mi venganza por haberme pintado tú esta mañana!- Subió las escaleras que daban al puente de control y se refugió detrás de Erza –Erza, Natsu es malo-

-Sois unos niños pequeños. Natsu, lávate la cara. No deberías haber pintado a Lucy en primer lugar, déjala- regañó la pelirroja. Lucy le sacó la lengua por la espalda.

-Y tú, Lucy… Deja de comportarte también como una niña de 5 años- dijo dirigiéndose hacia ella. Lucy sintió miedo. Respondió con un "Aye sir" un tanto temeroso y bajó a cubierta.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos, Erza?- preguntó Wendy.

-Al oeste, por supuesto. Lucy descubrió que el nuevo continente se encontraba al oeste- contestó.

El resto del día, pues transcurrió con normalidad. Gray y Natsu peleando, como siempre. Lucy se aburría un poco limitándose a mirar, aunque no se atrevía a meterse en ninguna pelea con esos dos.

Así, con tranquilidad, transcurrió una semana. La moral estaba un poco baja, porque no pasaba absolutamente nada. Estaban atrapados en un barco, a fin de cuentas.

En estos últimos días se podía ver a Natsu y a Gray tirados en el suelo de la cubierta, mirando a la nada. Agotados de estar atrapados. Wendy jugaba con su magia y con Charle, y hablaba con Lucy y con Erza. Esta última era la que manejaba siempre el timón.

Se hacían turnos para subir a la cola a observar el horizonte, por si veían algo, pero solo se observaban los dos azules del cielo y el mar.

La noche del noveno día de travesía, Lucy se despertó con los gritos de Erza.

-¡Chicos, despertad! ¡Una tormenta!- Lucy se levantó inmediatamente, se vistió con rapidez y salió a ayudar. Todos salieron prácticamente a la vez. Las olas movían el barco como si fuera de juguete, e inundaban la cubierta. Llovía muchísimo y en un instante ya estaban todos empapados.

Gray fue inmediatamente a sellar con su magia la puerta de la despensa, ya que no se podían permitir quedarse sin comida. Mientras, Erza estaba en el timón intentando estabilizar el barco, pero las olas eran demasiado grandes y fuertes.

Natsu fue a recoger las velas, Lucy invocó a Virgo y a Loke para que le ayudaran, y después se uniría Gray y ella misma, todos tirando de las cuerdas para intentar no salir volando o más perjudicados de lo que ya estaban. Los exceeds se sujetaban a sus compañeros como podían, ya que no podían volar con el viento que se había levantado.

Wendy, por su parte, intentaba crear un escudo para proteger el barco del viento en la cola, y sin embargo de poco servía. La tormenta era demasiado fuerte.

-¡No puedo aguantar!- gritó desde arriba.

Una ola del tamaño de un edificio chocó contra el barco, lo que provocó que se ladeara. Por el impacto, los dos espíritus celestiales tuvieron que volver a su mundo.

Natsu se agarró de la cuerda de la que estaba tirando para recoger las velas, al igual que Gray y Lucy, siendo esta la última. Los tres estaban agarrados de la misma. Erza se agarró del timón, y Wendy se refugió en la cola agachándose. Happy y Charle se refugiaron en la ropa de sus respectivos compañeros.

-¡CUIDADO! ¡VIENE OTRA MÁS GRANDE!- gritó Erza desde el timón, alarmada.

A Lucy le estaban empezando a doler las manos. La ola que venía no la aguantaría, ella lo sabía.

-¡Se está rompiendo la cuerda!- gritó Natsu.

-¡Mierda!- dijo Gray. Observó la situación, y vio que estaba el obenque cerca -¡Lucy, salta hacia la red y agárrate, iremos después de ti!- Tenía que intentarlo, no quería terminar en las fauces del océano.

-¡Sí!- Tuvo fe, y dio un salto en la dirección al obenque. Se agarró a duras penas, pero se agarró. La siguieron Gray y Natsu, que se agarraron al lado suyo.

-¡Chicos, agarraos bien! ¡Ya está aquí la ola!- gritó Erza.

Se refugiaron todo lo que podían refugiarles unas simples cuerdas. Como si fuera a servir de algo. Lucy cerró los ojos.

Chocó contra ella como si fuera una pared, le hizo tanto daño que no pudo aguantar y resbaló. Se agarró como pudo a lo poco que quedaba de red.

-¡Natsu!- Llamó a la única persona que se le vino a la mente, a la que más le importaba. Quería ser el último al que viera.

-¡Lucy, aguanta! ¡Coge mi mano!- gritó Natsu, alargando el brazo tanto como pudo. Lucy hizo lo mismo, y se aproximaron, ya casi podían sentir el tacto de la mano del otro…

Pero otra ola vino. Era más pequeña, pero rompió con la fuerza suficiente como para que Lucy, que estaba ya al límite, se terminara por soltar de la red.

-¡LUCY, NO!- Natsu estuvo a punto de saltar, pero Gray se lo impidió. Lo último que vio de ella fue su pelo rubio desapareciendo entre las olas.

-¡Estúpido! ¡No seas un suicida!- lo cogió del cuello de su chaleco, para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¡DEJAME IR GRAY, TENGO QUE SALVARLA!- forcejeó contra él, con mucha furia. Gray lo lanzó a la cubierta del barco y lo volvió a agarrar.

-¡No la encontrarás si estás muerto, imbécil!- Natsu no podía simplemente dejarla ir así, si sólo hubiera agarrado su mano, si solo hubiera alargado un poco más su brazo…-La encontraremos, te lo prometo- continuó Gray con seriedad.

-¡AAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH!-chilló Natsu elevando su mirada al cielo y apretando sus puños, soltando toda su frustración y rabia. También era un rezo a los dioses, para que Lucy apareciera sana y salva. No podía articular palabra.

Las olas amainaron, y solo había ahora una leve lluvia. Por el cielo gris, asomaban un par de rayos de Sol.


	4. Revive

_¡Buenas!_

 _Un día o dos más tarde, pero aquí tenéis el capítulo. Tengo exámenes de recuperación en septiembre, y lo llevo todo para adelante. ¡Espero que perdonéis mi tardanza!_

 _Intentaré no tardar más de una semana en subir el siguiente capítulo, ¡prometido!_

 _Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, y con esto, ¡disfrutad del capítulo!_

 **Revive**

Brillaba el sol y el cielo estaba claro. Lucy despertó en una orilla, cubierta de arena y empapada. Estaba aturdida, no se acordaba muy bien de lo que había pasado. Se sentó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, ya que le dolía.

-A ver, Lucy, rebobina. Había una tormenta… Y me caí…- intentaba pensar- ¡Mis llaves! ¡¿Dónde están mis llaves!?- empezó a mirar por todos lados desesperada. No tenía la funda en el cinturón, pero sí el látigo. Se incorporó con rapidez, lo que hizo que se mareara.-Necesito encontrarlas- dijo con esfuerzo.

Cuando se puso de pie, pudo observar algo brillante que asomaba en la arena. Corrió hacia allí. Era la llave de Horologium. Supuso que gracias a este espíritu ha podido sobrevivir, lo invocó para saber qué había visto.

-¡Ábrete, puerta del Reloj! ¡Horologium!- lo invocó, y pudo comprobar que el reloj estaba empapado- Gracias por salvarme- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-De nada, señorita Lucy. Me invoqué cuando vi que la señorita Lucy estaba en peligro, y hemos terminado en esta isla- dijo Horologium.

-Y, ¿dónde están las demás llaves?-

-Cuando la dejé en la orilla las tenía, señorita- contestó con su peculiar forma de hablar. Sabiendo que no sabía nada más, decidió cerrar su puerta. Nunca podrá agradecérselo lo suficiente.

-Muchas gracias, vuelve a tu mundo y descansa-

-Sí, señorita Lucy-

Decidió dar una vuelta por la playa, estando atenta por si veía algún otro brillo por ahí. Al rato, se topó con unas rocas que le impedían el paso, por lo que tenía dos opciones: volver por donde había venido y continuar por el resto de la playa, o adentrarse en la isla.

Parecía más seguro andar por la playa, y como Lucy no estaba para disgustos, decidió probar suerte. Ella anduvo todo lo que ya había recorrido otra vez, y avanzó por el otro lado de la costa.

Estuvo andando bastante más, hasta que pudo ver otro brillo que estaba fuera de lugar. Se encontraba más cerca de la mata de plantas que daban a entender que a partir de ahí, era el interior de la isla. Se acercó para observar mejor. Era la llave de Virgo.

-¡Bien!- exclamó en voz alta. Agarró la llave con cuidado y la atrajo hasta sí, en el amago de un abrazo.

"Me alegra haberte encontrado…" pensó con alivio. Vio unas huellas cerca de la llave, que se adentraban en la isla. ¿Se las habría llevado un animal? Desde luego, las huellas son como pezuñas pequeñas.

-No voy a tener más remedio, ¿eh?- pensó en voz alta. Tendría que explorar, a ver si daba con él y las llaves. Decidió seguir las huellas, era lo más lógico. Empezó a andar.

-Vaya, esto es enorme- dijo mirando a su alrededor. Palmeras altísimas que no dejaban ver el cielo, y muchos arbustos de plantas que ella no conocía. El rastro de huellas la llevó a un claro, y observó en el extremo contrario una funda que le resultaba familiar.

-¡Mis llaves!- exclamó. Comenzó a avanzar para alcanzarlas, pero nada más pisar el claro, empezaron a iluminarse los bordes. Las luces brotaban del suelo, sin ningún aparato a la vista que las originara, eran de color blanco. Ahí es cuando se dio cuenta de que el claro formaba un círculo perfecto. ¿Había caído en una trampa? Se temía lo peor.

Se había detenido por la sorpresa, pero debía llegar a sus llaves antes de que pasara cualquier otra cosa más. Echó a correr, pero tuvo que volver a parar. Alguien estaba empezando a aparecer en medio del claro, ocultando sus llaves.

-¿Quién…?- Lucy se llevó instintivamente la mano al látigo, y empezó a materializarse una figura que le resultaba familiar.

"Imposible" Se quedó totalmente inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer o qué pensar, apareció un hombre rubio y alto, con bigote. Claro que lo conocía, la había criado.

-Papá, ¿qué haces aquí? Tú estás…- empezó. Su padre se limitaba a mirarla, impasible.

-Me has decepcionado, Lucy- empezó a hablar.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? -dijo ella, triste. A lo mejor lo estaba soñando, a lo mejor era una ilusión por deshidratación o hambre. ¿Se habría desmayado?

-Nunca te acepté- contestó él. Seguía mirándola con frialdad, sin ningún sentimiento en sus ojos.

-Pero…- Lucy no podía escuchar esas palabras de su padre, se estaba empezando a sentir mal.

-Lo hice para que no te sintieras con más culpa de la que ya tendrías que sentirte. Morí en soledad, Lucy. Me dejaste solo, por un gremio de magos que no valen para nada- añadió.

Lucy estaba a punto de romperse en mil pedazos. Echaba muchísimo de menos a su padre, y escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo le hizo tener ganas de llorar. Sin embargo, las palabras que estaban saliendo de su boca estaban llenas de veneno.

No. No podía aceptar la situación. No podía encontrarse aquí, delante de ella, diciendo esas palabras sobre su gremio. Ese no era su padre.

-¡Mi padre está muerto!- dijo ella con las lágrimas asomándole por los ojos.

-Estoy delante de ti, niña estúpida.- contestó él -Siempre serás mi gran decepción, casi no puedo ni mirarte a la cara- continuó.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no eres él! Mi padre tenía buen corazón, ¡sólo quería protegerme! ¡Él me quería y yo lo quería a él!- en un arranque de valentía, cogió su látigo y lo utilizó, pretendiendo dar al que supuestamente era su padre. Fue rozarlo, y la figura de su padre se convirtió en humo, desvaneciéndose. Dio un paso al frente, con la intención de seguir adelante y conseguir sus llaves, pero escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

-Hola, Luce- esa voz le sonaba demasiado, además ¿quién más la llamaba así?, estaba aliviada. Por fin se reencontraría con su equipo. Se giró.

-¡Natsu! ¡Estás aquí!- empezó a caminar en su dirección con cierta prisa, ya que solo quería abrazarlo. Pero tuvo que detenerse, porque Natsu elevó el brazo hacia el frente, haciendo el gesto de que parase.

-Quiero hablar contigo- dijo él, serio.

-¿Qué sucede?- Esto no era propio de él. Posiblemente fuera otra trampa. Las llaves estaban desprotegidas, si corría, podía alcanzarlas. Antes de que el mago de fuego empezara a hablar, se puso en marcha. Corrió todo lo veloz que pudo, y lanzó el látigo para coger las llaves. Sin embargo, Natsu apareció delante de ella, enrollando el látigo con su muñeca, agarrándolo con la mano y de un tirón, Lucy y él estaban a dos centímetros de separación.

-¡Lucy Kick!- exclamó Lucy, asestándole su famosa patada. Sirvió para distraerlo, pero cuando intentó avanzar a por las llaves la cogió del brazo y la lanzó al otro extremo del círculo con fuerza, impactando Lucy contra el suelo.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!- exclamó ella.

-No puedes ni valerte por ti misma, eres una inútil- contestó Natsu- Sin tus llaves no eres nada-

De posiblemente nada, claramente era una trampa.

-Mira, no sé quién eres, desde luego Natsu no, pero ya podrías dejarme tranquila, yo sigo mi camino y tú el tuyo y tan felices, ¿Qué te parece?- dijo ella medio bromeando, medio en serio. Si podía librarse de él mejor que mejor.

-Huyendo, como siempre- contestó él. Encendió sus puños- Prepárate-

-No, por favor- dijo ella, aún tirada en el suelo. Cuando vio a Natsu venir hacia ella, tan decidido, no tuvo más remedio que reaccionar.

-¡Ábrete, Puerta de la Doncella, Virgo!- exclamó alzando la mano. Sin embargo, Virgo no apareció por ninguna parte. Natsu se había parado justo delante de ella, y empezó a reír. Ella estaba perdiendo la esperanza, habría algún hechizo para que no salieran.

-¿Ves? Sin tus llaves no eres nada- dijo él- Voy a por ti, Lucy- encendió otra vez sus puños, listo para atacar.

Lucy se puso de pie, y lo encaró. Si tenía que luchar, lucharía. Estaba convencida de que no era Natsu, sin embargo, como tuviera el mismo poder mágico que él, estaba perdida.

-¡PUÑO DE HIERRO DE DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!- Y embistió contra ella. Lucy intentó esquivarlo, pero no pudo. Se chocó contra la pared que formaba la luz en los bordes, y cayó al suelo. Natsu empezó a pisarle la cabeza.

-Dime, Luce- empezó Natsu, sin dejar de presionar- ¿Cómo pensabas vencerme, eh?-

-No me llames Luce, solo Natsu puede llamarme así- dijo ella con mucho esfuerzo. Un solo golpe y estaba derrotada. Qué patética.

-Yo soy Natsu, Luce-

-¡No! ¡Natsu daría la vida por sus amigos! ¡Hemos vivido demasiados momentos juntos como para que vengas tú e intentes confundirme, y niegues todo lo que conozco de Natsu!- No se iba a dejar derrotar por palabras de un desconocido. Sabía que lo que pretendía era hacerle daño, y no lo conseguiría mientras tuviera la mente clara.

Se zafó de Natsu poniéndole la zancadilla, lo que hizo que se tambaleara hacia atrás. Lucy aprovechó para dar alejarse unos pasos de él. No podía dejarse vencer. Sus amigos la estaban esperando.

-Te puedo asegurar, Luce, que nunca has significado nada para mí- Esas palabras le cayeron a Lucy como una jarra de agua fría. "Lucy, no te distraigas" se dijo. Sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero… Se le quedó clavada una espinita. Aun así, se repuso rápido y encaró a Natsu.

-No vas a hacer que me confunda.- dijo ella. Aunque casi lo consigue- ¡Voy a terminar contigo, seas quien seas!- Extendió los brazos a sus lados, y empezó a recitar.

"Sonido de los cielos, abre los cielos

Estrellas de todo el universo,

Muéstrense ante mí.

Con todo su esplendor

Tetrabiblos, yo soy la soberana de las estrellas.

Mi aspecto es la perfección.

¡Abrid el portal salvaje,

88 estrellas de los cielos!

¡Abrete!

¡URANO METRIA!"

Una luz envolvió el claro, y 88 esferas llenas de luz y poder cayeron sobre Natsu. Lucy no sabía si soportaría el hechizo, ya que nunca lo había probado desde que aumentó su poder mágico el año que desapareció Fairy Tail.

Pero lo había hecho, y le había salido bien.

Y no estaba cansada, todo lo contrario. Estaba llena de energía.

Lucy era más fuerte, y se había dado cuenta.

Se le apareció una tercera figura casi inmediatamente.

-¿Otra más? ¡Ya no podéis engañarme!- exclamó ella, dirigiéndose a quien o quienes estuvieran manejando esto. Se sentía segura, hasta que vio quien era la persona que tenía enfrente, una vez totalmente formada. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y aterrorizada.

Al pasar la tormenta, Natsu decidió ser el que estuviera en la cola observando el horizonte. Los ánimos estaban bajos en el barco, ya que habían perdido a su valiosa amiga, pero no perdían la esperanza. Pasaron unas horas, cuando Natsu vio tierra firme.

-¡Chicos! ¡Veo una isla! ¡Todo recto Erza!- gritó Natsu desde arriba. Así lo hizo la maga. En poco tiempo estaban cogiendo la barca y remando hacia la orilla, si Lucy estaba viva, tenía que estar en esa isla.

Natsu salió corriendo a la mínima que pudo pisar tierra firme, buscando a la rubia. Captó el olor de Lucy y avanzó siguiéndolo. Su equipo intentó seguir su paso.

Lo condujo al interior de la isla, y a un claro. Llegó y vio a la chica que estaba buscando tendida en el suelo, las llaves en la otra punta. Claramente preocupado por su salud, se acercó a ella a toda velocidad.

-¡Lucy!- gritó. Estaba ya cerca suya, se agachó para cogerla en brazos, pero cuando la tocó, una onda expansiva salió del cuerpo de ella, que mandó lejos a Natsu.

-¡Chicos, no os acerquéis!- les dijo a los demás, que acababan de llegar- Algo raro está pasando- añadió.

Lucy seguía en el suelo, sin reaccionar un mínimo. La onda expansiva que se creó, se redujo lo suficiente como para cubrir a la maga celestial, como si fuera una cúpula.

Natsu corrió otra vez hacia Lucy, pero la onda lo volvió a lanzar. Llegó un punto en el que todos atacaron a la cúpula, para ver si se rompía, pero nada.

Desesperado, el mago de fuego solo gritó.

-¡LUCY! ¡DESPIERTA!-

El cuerpo de Lucy se estremeció.


	5. Despierta

_¡Buenas! He tardado un poco más que normalmente en actualizar, ¡perdón!_

 _Lo comenté en el capítulo anterior, pero lo vuelvo a decir. Tengo exámenes de la universidad en septiembre, y son super importantes así que el estudio me ocupa mucho tiempo. Por eso estoy tardando más de la cuenta._

 _Intentaré que el próximo capítulo sea antes, pero no puedo prometer nada. Como máximo una semana, ¡prometido! Muchas gracias por los comentarios y los mensajes, me dan la vida, ¡en serio!_

 _¡Nos vemos pronto!_

 **Despierta**

—Soy yo…—Lucy estaba aterrada, porque la persona que se le había aparecido ante ella era, precisamente, ella misma, era como mirarse en un espejo. Sin embargo, no era como ella, ni como la Lucy de Edolas, ni como la Lucy en la que se transforma Géminis.

No tenía brillo en su mirada, tampoco expresión alguna en su rostro. Se limitaba a estar ahí, de pie, frente a ella. La Lucy inexpresiva habló.

— ¿Tienes miedo? — exactamente la misma voz. Lucy se estremeció.

— ¡Pues claro que tengo miedo! ¿Cómo no voy a tenerlo? —contestó con desesperación. No sabía qué haría. No sabía que pretendía.

—Tú… Vas a estar sola en un futuro —Nuestra Lucy negó con la cabeza. Estaba harta de esos jueguecitos mentales. Sin embargo, le afectaba que se lo hubieran dicho ya tantas veces.

—No, tengo amigos que me quieren— contestó segura.

—No lo entiendes. ¡Te estás quedando atrás! — la Lucy falsa empezó a llorar. Lucy no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Escúchame, tus amigos ya han intentado confundirme, deprimirme, y matarme incluso, así que dime exactamente que pretendes y ya está— dijo ella cansada.

— ¡Mi padre siempre me ha odiado! ¡Lo he decepcionado desde que mamá murió! Natsu también me odiará, cuando descubra que no soy tan fuerte, que soy débil. El resto del equipo igual. Me volveré mala escritora, porque no tendré nuevas aventuras que contar. Mis llaves me traicionarán, porque no querrán tener de dueño a alguien como yo. ¡Me quedaré sola! — habló mientras lloraba. Lucy tenía dudas. Su llanto parece real. ¿Es esto lo que le esperaba en un futuro? Empezó a pensar.

No es como si esas dudas no hubieran pasado por su cabeza desde que estrechó lazos tan fuertes. Por muy segura que una esté, es difícil que a veces no te surjan dudas, algún pensamiento negativo. Cuando aparecían, intentaba apartarlos al fondo de su mente, cubrirlos con otras cosas, pero seguían ahí.

A lo mejor, estas inseguridades no tenía que guardarlas. A lo mejor, solo tenía que hablarlas con sus compañeros.

A lo mejor solo tenía que releer la carta de su padre cuando falleció, para seguir creyendo fuertemente en que la quería.

A lo mejor solo tenía que aceptarlas, pensarlas, hablarlas, y remediarlas, no ocultarlas en lo más profundo de su mente, ya que volverían a surgir.

Entendió.

Lucy suavizó su expresión, y empezó a avanzar hacia su reflejo. Porque no, no era una Lucy falsa, era ella misma, con sus propias inseguridades.

Abrazó a la Lucy que tenía enfrente de ella, y las piernas de esta última flaquearon.

—Has tenido que tener mucho miedo— dijo Lucy. La otra Lucy dejó de llorar.

—Estaba muy oscuro ahí abajo, tú sabes, — contestó su reflejo con un tono triste, pero más tranquila — en tu mente—.

—Lo siento — agarró a su reflejo por los hombros y la miró — No estás sola, estoy contigo. Los demás también están contigo. Ya no te reprimiré, ni tampoco huiré de ti. Te aceptaré tal y como eres, Lucy— .

—Gracias— contestó. La Lucy reflejo empezó a desvanecerse en una luz brillante, convirtiéndose en un polvo dorado que se elevó para caer sobre Lucy.

Escuchó una voz en la lejanía, llamándola. Era la voz de Natsu.

Entonces, empezó a iluminarse todo a su alrededor, y de ahí, lo último que vio fue el brillo que el entorno emitía, antes de que cerrara los ojos y se convirtiera todo en negro.

Cuando el cuerpo de Lucy se estremeció, todos la miraron expectantes. Necesitaban saber que le estaba pasando a su amiga.

La cúpula que cubría a Lucy empezó a desvanecerse, dejándola totalmente descubierta.

Natsu corrió hacia ella con ansia, se agachó y la apoyó en sus rodillas.

— ¡Lucy! ¡Lucy, despierta! — exclamó, aliviado por tenerla entre sus brazos, pero asustado por no saber qué le estaba pasando. Los demás los miraban expectantes.

Lucy empezó a abrir poco a poco los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue a su mago favorito. Sin pensarlo mucho, casi por instinto, levantó la mano y empezó a acariciarle el cabello.

—Hola, Natsu— dijo ella en un susurro —Has tardado mucho— comentó con una sonrisa.

—Lucy, por fin estás con nosotros— contestó él, aliviado, con una ligera sonrisa. El resto del equipo estaba en silencio, porque estaba siendo una escena conmovedora, y no querían interrumpirla. Bueno, excepto uno.

—Se gussssssstan—dijo el gato más indiscreto. Natsu y Lucy oyeron el comentario perfectamente, peo estaban tan ocupados mirándose, que decidieron no hacerle caso.

De repente, Lucy sintió un ardor en el muslo izquierdo. Se arqueó del dolor, sentándose y mirando la parte afectada. Una luz dorada iluminaba la parte que sentía que se le estaba quemando, y de repente cesó.

La luz había dejado una marca de color negra, formando una estrella.

— ¿Y esto por qué? — preguntó más para sí misma que para los demás. Su equipo la miró preocupado. Natsu, que estaba al lado suya, se acercó y percibió un olor familiar.

—Esto es… Huele igual que E.N.D. —

— ¿Cómo es posible? Es decir, ha pasado un año desde que lo modifiqué — dijo ella preocupada.

—Durante este año no hemos ido mucho de misiones, a lo mejor algo en esta misión ha provocado que E.N.D. se active— comentó Gray—Lucy, yo te vi. Por un momento pareció que el libro te tenía controlada. Es posible que E.N.D. haya dejado huella en ti y haya surgido ahora— concluyó.

—Cuando llegamos aquí, e intenté cogerte, una onda me mandó por los aires y te estuvo protegiendo de nosotros hasta que te despertaste tú. ¿Qué te estaba pasando? — preguntó Natsu.

—Es un poco largo de contar…— dijo ella— Sin embargo, ahora lo entiendo todo—.

—Lucy, es mejor que volvamos al barco cuanto antes y puedas descansar. Esta noche en la cena nos lo cuentas todo— sugirió Erza. Era una idea razonable, y asintió.

Lucy se dio cuenta de que aún no tenía sus llaves y se levantó a por ellas, que seguían en el sitio en el que estaban la última vez que las vio. Esta vez pudo cogerlas. Entonces, apareció Loke, habiéndose invocado él mismo. Cogió a Lucy por los hombros con urgencia.

—Lucy, menos mal que estás bien. Hemos visto todo lo que te ha pasado, y no podíamos salir. Ha sido un infierno para nosotros no poder protegerte— dijo Loke con frustración.

— ¿Protegerte? ¿De qué? — preguntó Erza. Todos se hacían la misma pregunta.

—Luego os lo cuento —dijo Lucy — Vosotros, los espíritus, ¿estáis todos bien, no? — Loke se relajó y aflojó el agarre a Lucy, pasando a ser una caricia en los brazos.

—Sí, gracias. Me alegro mucho de verte bien. No puedo sentirme más orgulloso de tenerte como ama. Muy bien peleado — dijo con una sonrisa —Voy a decirles a todos que estás bien. Nos vemos pronto Lucy— le guiñó el ojo, y le besó la mano, como el mujeriego que es. Desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Todo el equipo se quedó callado, sin saber a qué se refería Loke.

Decidieron no presionar a Lucy demasiado, y llegar al barco con calma. Happy estuvo todo el rato abrazándola, y ella no podía estar más a gusto.

Mientras iban para el barco, todos veían a Lucy diferente. Caminaba con soltura, con seguridad, delante de todos ellos. Le brillaban los ojos, y su rostro denotaba calma, mezclada con felicidad.

Pero no, no era solo eso. Había algo más. Cuando prestaron atención, todos sintieron un poder mágico muy fuerte, que no habían sentido antes.

Se miraron entre ellos, extrañados, ¿venía de Lucy? Un poder mágico que podía igualarse al de Erza, o al de Mira. Se volvieron a mirarla.

Lucy seguía caminando, distraída, acariciando a Happy y hablando con él. Seguía siendo la misma de siempre, ¿no?

Todos se dieron cuenta, entonces, de un detalle importante: Lucy era mucho, mucho más fuerte que antes.


	6. Familia

_¡Buenas!. Hoy el capítulo es un poco más largo. Los consejos los sigo, y siento los despistes._

 _¡Espero que os guste!_

 _Muchas gracias por el apoyo, ¡nos leemos!_

 **Familia**

Subieron al barco con ganas de dejar esa isla que tantos problemas les había causado. Acordaron irse cada uno a sus camarotes para descansar, y se verían para la cena.

Lo primero que hizo Lucy fue darse un baño largo, con el cual pudo relajarse. No podía dejar de mirar la marca en forma de estrella que se le había formado.

—E.N.D., eh— dijo en voz alta para sí. Sabía lo que había pasado, y más tarde tendría que explicárselo a los demás. Sin embargo, había partes que tampoco quería decir. Sus inseguridades las enfrentaría, pero tendría que ser poco a poco.

Salió del baño y se puso la ropa con la que pensaba cenar esa noche. Invocó a Plue para estar acompañada, y se tendió en la cama con él. La compañía del perro más curioso siempre era agradable.

—Plue, dime, ¿cómo puedo hacer frente a mis inseguridades? — le preguntó abrazándole, sin esperar respuesta.

El espíritu celestial la miró sonriendo y temblando, como siempre. Ella suspiró, serían respuestas que conseguiría más adelante. No lo pretendía, pero se quedó dormida, abrazando a Plue.

* * *

Ya estaba la cena prácticamente hecha, gracias a Natsu y su fuego. Un buen banquete para celebrar el regreso de su amiga.

El equipo estaba contento de que Lucy haya regresado sana y salva, pero también estaban intrigados por saber qué es lo que les iba a contar.

—Natsu, ve a buscar a Lucy. Tendría que haber estado aquí hace un rato— dijo Erza.

— ¡Voy! — contestó. Fue corriendo, ya que tenía mucha hambre. Llegó a la puerta de la habitación y entró sin llamar. Su costumbre de no avisar siempre ha dado lugar a situaciones muy embarazosas, pero era algo que a Natsu no le importaba, y por mucho que Lucy se lo gritaba, a él le encantaba esa confianza que tenía con ella. Se sentía cómodo.

— ¡Luc…! — empezó Natsu al entrar a la habitación, pero guardó silencio. Vio a la maga dormida en la cama, abrazando a Plue. Se acercó con cuidado.

En realidad, normalmente hubiera echo ruido o le hubiera gastado una broma. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, ahora mismo no sentía la tentación de hacer nada de eso. Se dio cuenta de que no podía parar de mirarla dormir, y mira que ya había dormido con ella, y mira que la había visto de todas las maneras posibles.

Le extrañaba, pero a la vez estaba bien. Se encontraba a gusto mirándola, la veía tranquila. Fue curioso.

Lucy empezó a moverse y a abrir los ojos, soltando a Plue. Miró hacia la puerta.

— ¡Natsu! ¿Qué haces aquí? — Dijo ella incorporándose— ¿Ya me has pintado algo en la cara?—

Se levantó rápido y se dirigió al baño, para mirarse en el espejo. No tenía nada. Miró a Natsu, más tranquila.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó con cierta timidez. Le resultó extraño encontrarse al mago ahí, mirándola. Natsu salió de su trance en seguida, y actuó con total normalidad.

— ¡Te esperamos para cenar! — Exclamó él, entusiasmado —Tengo mucha hambre, ¡vamos, Lucy! —dijo metiéndole prisa.

—Ya voy, espera a que me peine al menos— le contestó ella.

—Chicos, ¿Qué os queda? — preguntó Happy, que apareció con Charle.

—Todos os estamos esperando— dijo la gata.

—Happy, ¡Lucy tarda mucho! — se quejó Natsu.

— ¡Que ya voy! — gritó Lucy desde el cuarto de baño.

Salió unos minutos después, ya lista y con hambre. Se fueron los cuatro a la cubierta del barco, donde el resto les estaba esperando aburridos.

— ¡Habéis tardado mucho! — Dijo Gray— ¡Me muero de hambre! — Natsu y Lucy mientras se iban sentando.

—Bueno, ¡ya estáis aquí, que es lo importante! — dijo Wendy, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Vamos a comer— Erza fue la primera en probar bocado. Esta vez todos comieron con ganas.

Una vez terminados de comer, que no habían sido mucho tiempo porque la comida prácticamente desapareció en cuestión de segundos de los platos, estaban todos más que satisfechos.

—Bueno Lucy, ¿nos explicas qué pasó? — preguntó Erza.

—Por donde empiezo…— Lucy contó la forma en que llegó al claro, así como la forma en que la encerraron y las apariciones.

— ¡Tu padre! — exclamaron todos.

—Sí, bueno. No era mi padre. Me dijo cosas difíciles de digerir, intentando hacerme daño. Hubo dos apariciones más, otra persona que conocía y yo misma, con la única intención de que cediera y herirme, diciéndome cosas y haciendo cosas que no quería ni plantearme que pudieran pasar— explicó ella.

No me dejé engañar, de todos modos. No dejé que sus palabras me influyeran demasiado. Reconozco que dolía, la verdad. No voy a entrar en concreciones, pero fueron muchas cosas.

A pesar de ello, me enfrenté y… Vencí. Y ya está, no hay más. Todo lo que pasó después ya lo sabéis.

—Sí, es cierto, pero aún no sabemos el porqué de la marca de E.N.D., ¿no? — comentó Charle.

—Yo creo que cuando modifiqué el libro para salvar a Natsu, me afectó en algo a mí también. Es como dijo Gray, por un momento parecí poseída. Solo que se ha activado ahora, que nos hemos ido a una misión más seria y casi no lo cuento por la tormenta. —

—Pero, esa marca, ¿significa que tienes algo demoníaco dentro? ¿Puedes manejar alguna otra disciplina mágica? — preguntó Wendy.

—Pues aún no he tenido tiempo de comprobarlo, pero no estoy segura. Yo no me siento distinta, ni tampoco más poderosa, ni me siento más demonio ni nada de eso— contestó con una sonrisa. Los demás también lo hicieron.

—De todos modos, por lo que nos cuentas, parece que esa esencia de E.N.D. te puso a prueba, para que reaccionaras, o para ver de lo que eres capaz— reflexionó Erza, cruzada de brazos—Tendremos que estar atentos por si cambias de alguna manera, creo que es lo más sensato— concluyó.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Lucy sabía que era lo más lógico, no sabía cómo iba a afectar esa marca en su vida, si es que influía de alguna manera.

—Yo me voy a dormir ya, tengo sueño— dijo Wendy, a lo que los demás asintieron. Ya era hora de que fueran a descansar.

Lucy se volvió a su habitación, para intentar dormir. Sin embargo, como ya había dormido un poco antes de la cena, se dio cuenta de que no tenía sueño.

Decidió salir a cubierta, y subir a la cola. Las vistas tenían que ser impresionantes, ya que aún no había tenido oportunidad de subir y hacer guardia.

No le costó mucho subir la red. Todo lo contrario, le resultó más fácil que nunca. ¿Sería la estrella? Puede. Decidió no pensar mucho en ello. Quería relajarse.

Se apoyó, y miró hacia arriba. Las estrellas brillaban, e intentaba localizar alguna constelación. Era su materia, así que empezó a hilar estrellas, encontrando formas, y distrayéndose con ello. No se dio cuenta de que un mago de fuego la estaba observando desde abajo.

Natsu la veía con curiosidad. Últimamente no podía dejar de mirarla. Decidió subir a hacerle compañía.

—Hola, Luce— dijo él nada más aparecer.

— ¡Natsu! ¿Qué haces despierto? — le preguntó Lucy.

—No podía dormir, y salí a tomar el aire—

—Ya somos dos, entonces— dijo ella. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, mirando al cielo. Lucy decidió reanudar la conversación.

—Natsu, ¿tú me ves diferente? — preguntó ella.

—No ¡qué va! — Dijo Natsu mirándola—Eres la misma de siempre. —

—Bueno, me dejas más tranquila. — Se quedaron otro momento en silencio.

—Eres más fuerte. — dijo de repente.

— ¿Cómo? —

— ¡Sí! Percibo mucho más poder mágico viniendo de ti, Luce— dijo él con una gran sonrisa— Algún día pelearas conmigo— dijo más como una afirmación, que como una pregunta.

—Yo no me siento así, la verdad— contestó ella con sinceridad.

—Ya lo demostrarás con el tiempo— dijo Natsu seguro.

Lucy sintió que podía contárselo todo a Natsu, con mucho más detalle. Se acordaba de lo que le había dicho el Natsu falso, y no pudo evitar que esas palabras retumbaran en su mente.

"Nunca has significado nada para mí."

Cerró los ojos intentando centrarse.

—Natsu, tengo una pregunta que hacerte— empezó— ¿me olvidarías? — Natsu la miró sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo podría? ¡Con todo lo que hemos vivido juntos! — Dijo él —Que cosas más raras dices, Lucy— contestó con su gran sonrisa. Lucy sonrió con él.

—Es complicado, Natsu— dijo ella mirando para otro lado, preocupada por lo que le iba a contar.

Fueron tres personas, las que se enfrentaron a mí, pero solo dije el nombre de dos, la primera y la última. La segunda persona no la dije. Fuiste tú, Natsu. Tu imagen, tu voz, tus poderes, diciéndome cosas horribles. Me atacó, me hizo daño. Pude con él, pero arriesgando mi vida. Natsu, fue horrible oírle decir lo que decía, viendo tu imagen atacándome…

Sin querer, una lágrima cayó, instintivamente miró hacia abajo, para que no la viera. Lo había pasado mal.

Natsu la miró con seriedad. Levantó el brazo y le tocó el hombro. No sabía muy bien qué decir.

—Lucy…Escúchame—Empezó Natsu, despacio— Levanta la cabeza, y mírame, dime qué ves— Lucy levantó la cabeza, con las lágrimas asomando por sus grandes ojos.

—Te veo a ti, Natsu. Me miras más serio que de costumbre, pero eres tú— dijo ella.

—Exacto. Estoy aquí, delante de ti. No soy aquel monstruo que te hizo daño. Antes de herirte a ti, prefiero morirme yo, ¿entiendes? — en ningún momento apartó la mirada de los ojos de Lucy.

—Natsu, no digas esas cosas— dijo ella, un poco enfadada. Esas palabras no tenían que utilizarse tan fácilmente.

—Pero es la verdad. Eres demasiado importante para mí, Luce— contestó él— Quédate con lo que te digo yo, y no con lo que te ha dicho un doble mío intentando que te derrumbes. Yo soy real, estoy delante de ti, me estás mirando ahora mismo—

Lucy se le quedó mirando, memorizando su rostro. Le puso la mano derecha en la mejilla, queriendo acariciarlo, queriendo sentirlo.

Natsu seguía con su mano en el hombro, mirándola. No sabía muy bien como continuar, y tampoco le salían palabras.

—Gracias, Natsu— dijo Lucy—De corazón— sonrió, con sinceridad. Le había venido bien hablar con él. Por llorar, tenía un poco de sueño, pero no quería romper el contacto con él. Le estaba gustando esta cercanía.

—No las des, Luce— contestó él. La miraba con ternura y con cariño. ÉL sabía lo importante que era Lucy, no la cambiaría por nada.

—Sabes ponerte serio cuando hace falta, eh— comentó Lucy.

—Sí, bueno. Cuando es necesario— dijo él— Solo tú ves este lado de mí tan a menudo— añadió.

— ¡Natsu! ¡Lucy! — gritó Happy. Los nombrados se apartaron a toda velocidad. Lucy estaba sonrojada, mirando para arriba. Natsu se puso la mano en el cuello, intentando actuar con normalidad.

— ¡Happy! ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó el mago.

—Me desperté y no estabas— dijo el gato — Así que fui a buscarte. ¿Todo bien? —

—Sí, claro. Estábamos comentando lo tranquila que era la noche— dijo Lucy.

Happy se acercó a la maga celestial, y esta alargó los brazos para abrazarlo.

—Lucy, duerme con nosotros— soltó Happy de repente.

— ¡¿Cómo que duerma con vosotros?! — dijo ella un poco molesta y ruborizada. Eso solo lo hacía borracha y porque no era consciente.

— ¡Venga, Lucy! Quiero que duermas conmigo. A Natsu le parece bien, ¿verdad, Natsu? — Al mago de fuego no le disgustaba la idea. Ya lo habían hecho otras veces, aunque reconoce esta vez estar un poco más nervioso que otras. Un detalle al que decidió no prestar atención.

— ¡Lucy, duerme con nosotros! ¡Hazlo por Happy! — dijo él, contento.

—Bueno… Vale, pero nada de bromas, caras pintadas, ni nada de eso, ¡eh! — dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Vaaaaaale…— dijeron ambos a la vez.

Se fueron al cuarto de Lucy, por no cambiar la costumbre de meterse en su habitación, y se tendieron los tres. Happy estaba en medio, y Natsu en el lado de la pared. Lucy abrazó a Happy con gusto, y Natsu, mirando hacia ella, se quedó dormido en seguida.

A pesar de lo extraño de la situación, se sentía bien, y segura.

Desde luego, no había nada mejor que la familia.

* * *

 _Ya leído el capítulo, tengo que decir algo._

 _Mi imagen de Natsu enamorado es un Natsu que se lo toma con normalidad, a lo mejor un poco inocente. Natsu no es tan torpe, ve el amor continuamente con Gray y Juvia, con Bisca y Alzack, Gajeel y Levy, etc._

 _Natsu no será un obsesionado celoso por instintos de dragón ni nada de eso, que lo he leído mil veces._

 _Antes me gustaba, pero ahora, después del final y de su "estaremos juntos para siempre" pues me hizo pensar en que a lo mejor pocas palabras hacían falta entre Natsu y Lucy. A lo mejor son medio conscientes de sus sentimientos, y solo necesitaban un pequeño empujón._

 _En fin, comentad qué opináis del tema. ¡Hasta muy pronto!_


	7. Más

_¡Buenas! Continuamos con la historia._

 _Espero que os guste, ya me contaréis! Agradezco a todos los que seguís la historia, sois mi mayor motivación!_

 _Y no os preocupéis, dentro de poco empieza la acción._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

 **Más**

Esa mañana la despertó un portazo.

Lucy abrió de repente los ojos, sin saber muy bien qué estaba pasando. Sentía un apretón fuerte en la cintura, y una respiración en su cuello.

— ¿Qué…?— Vio un brazo, y cuando se giró pudo ver a Natsu, abrazándola mientras dormía. Hubiera chillado y pegado una torta, pero había sido ella la que había accedido a dormir con Happy y con él, esto podía pasar.

"A todo esto, ¿y Happy?" pensó Lucy. Miró un poco alrededor y lo encontró en el suelo de la habitación. Lucy quería cogerlo y abrazarlo pero no podía moverse.

—Pss, Natsu— empezó ella — Natsu, despierta— dijo en susurros. El mago de fuego se movió un poco, pero no lo suficiente para dejarla libre. Empezó a tirar de mechones de su pelo y hacerle cosquillas para que se moviera y apartara el brazo. Natsu terminó girándose hacia el otro lado de la cama, soltándola.

Lucy se levantó con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, cogió a Happy y lo dejó encima de la cama. Le pareció escuchar que decía la palabra "pescado", muy propia de él.

Los miró con cariño. Ella sabía que eran confianzas que se pasaban mucho de los límites de la amistad con Natsu, pero aceptó que no le importaba. No le resultó difícil comprender que, simplemente, estaban evolucionando sus sentimientos.

Se dirigió al baño para vestirse, porque a pesar de que tenían toda esa confianza, aún no se iba a mostrar delante suya desnuda estando sobria si se puede impedir.

En el baño, mientras se arreglaba, pensó.

"¿Qué hora es?" Se asomó al reloj de pared que había traído con ella, y vio que era casi medio día.

— ¡Natsu! ¡Happy! — Gritó Lucy— ¡despertad, es casi la hora de comer! — Los chicos empezaron a despertarse.

—Lucy, no chilles tanto…— dijo Happy desperezándose.

—Eso, menuda forma de despertar— le dio la razón Natsu.

"Eso significaba, a lo mejor… Que el ruido tan fuerte que me ha despertado, ¡fuera la puerta! ¡Alguien entró y nos vio asi!" Pensó alarmada. No quería rumores ni malentendidos.

— ¡Salid de mi cuarto ya! — gritó ella, desesperada. Los agarró a los dos y los lanzó por la puerta que enlazaba sus cuartos.

"De acuerdo, Lucy, mantén la calma. Arréglate y sal con normalidad del cuarto".

En unos minutos estaba lista, y decidió salir. Se encontró a todos en la cubierta, preparando la cena.

—Lucy, por fin— dijo Gray— Nunca ibas a salir del cuarto, eh— añadió él.

Intentó buscarle el doble sentido a sus palabras, pero no tenía esa tonalidad burlesca.

Erza estaba tranquila cocinando, Gray poniendo la mesa y Wendy arriba, en el mirador.

—Chicos, ¡a comer! — gritó Erza. Apareció Natsu en seguida, como si hace dos minutos no hubiera estado dormido como un tronco.

— ¡Buenas tardes, chicos! — exclamó Natsu.

—Mira, otro al que se le han pegado las sábanas que solo responde al llamado de la comida— dijo Gray.

— ¿Qué has dicho, cubito de hielo? —preguntó Natsu, encarándole.

—Lo que has oído, cerillita— Gray se le acercó, preparado para atacar, hasta que oyeron una voz de ultratumba.

—Chicos… Llevaros bien— dijo Erza, a modo de regaño. Los dos se relajaron en seguida.

Wendy bajó a comer, y cuando cruzó la mirada con Lucy, se puso colorada y se giró. A Lucy le pareció extraño, "¿es posible que haya sido ella? Precisamente la más inocente. Bueno, no es como si estuviéramos haciendo nada…" Ante este pensamiento, Lucy también se sonrojó.

—Lucy, ¿estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? Tienes la cara muy roja— dijo Charle.

—No, estoy bien, gracias— contestó ella.

— ¿Fiebre? A ver…— dijo Natsu. Acercó su cabeza a la de Lucy, con la intención de tomarle la temperatura, pero se llevó un empujón por parte de la maga.

— ¡Natsu! No te acerques tanto— dijo ella más colorada todavía.

— ¿Cómo puedes decirle eso a Natsu, Lucy? Después de haber dormido con él— preguntó un exceed azul muy indiscreto.

—Cállate, ¡estúpido gato! — gritó Lucy. Miró a su alrededor, deseando que nadie lo hubiera oído, pero más hubiera querido ella. Todos se quedaron muy quietos, habiendo dejado lo que estaban haciendo, y sus miradas alternaban a Natsu y a Lucy, con cierta alarma y duda en sus miradas.

—A-Así que ya tenéis este tipo de relación…E-Espero que hayas usado protección, chicos, ejem— Dijo Erza con la cara roja como su cabello.

— ¡No, Erza, no es lo que tu crees! — intentó aclarar Lucy.

—Ay que ver, Natsu. Y parecías tonto. Por fin haces algún movimiento— dijo Gray con una sonrisa burlona.

—Gray, ¿tú también? — Lucy estaba desesperada. No sabía cómo podía arreglar la situación.

—Chicos, yo…Los vi esta mañana. ¡No pretendía interrumpir nada! — dijo Wendy con las manos en la cara, intentando tapar su sonrojo.

—Ah, por eso has venido tan confusa antes. Chicos, sed un poco más discretos que hay niños en el barco— les regaño Charle.

—Pero… ¡Happy también estaba con nosotros! ¡Estábamos durmiendo, sólo durmiendo! — contestó Lucy. La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos.

—Lucy, un chico metido en tu cama… Ojalá fuera yo tan atrevida— siguió Erza— Qué envidia—

— ¡Que no hicimos nada más que dormir! ¡Happy, di la verdad maldito gato! Natsu, ¿no vas a decir nada? — preguntó Lucy desesperada.

—Es verdad que dormimos juntos, Luce. No hay por qué avergonzarse— dijo Natsu. Es torpe en los momentos más importantes. Hay que ser lento.

— ¡No se están refiriendo a dormir! ¡Se están refiriendo a "dormir"! — siguió ella, haciendo en el segundo dormir el gesto de las comillas con las manos.

—En realidad, chicos, en realidad…— Todos estaban pendientes de lo que diría Happy, ya que podría salvar a Lucy, o enterrarla directamente—Se gusssssssssstan— terminó.

Lucy pensó en tirarse por la borda. El agua parecía la mejor opción. La vergüenza que sentía le ganaba a la lógica y a la razón.

— ¡Happy, bocazas! — gritó Lucy. Miró a Natsu para ver si también reaccionaba y regañaba al gato, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente la miró y le sonrió.

"¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE SIGNIFICA ESO?!" Le estaba superando la situación, por lo que decidió escapar a su camarote. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lucy había desaparecido de sus vistas.

—Qué rápido ha sido eso— comentó Erza—Así que Natsu, ¿Lucy y tú dormisteis juntos? — preguntó un poco menos tímida.

— ¡Sí! Lucy, Happy y yo— contestó él.

—Ah, que estabais con Happy— dijo Gray.

—Creo que Lucy lo chilló antes, pero no le hicisteis ni caso— comentó Charle.

—Pero Natsu, ¿qué hicisteis exactamente? — preguntó el mago de hielo.

—Dormir— contestó con simpleza, como si fuera obvio— Voy a ver cómo está Lucy—se giró y se fue por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones.

Todos respiraron un poco más tranquilos.

Gray miró a Happy, con una ceja levantada.

—Qué te gusta meterte con ellos— dijo Gray.

—Necesitan empujones— contestó él, con una pata en la boca— Aunque esta vez puede que me haya pasado un poco— añadió un poco arrepentido.

Con el primer comentario, todos se quedaron callados. Entendieron perfectamente el significado de esa frase.

* * *

Natsu fue en busca de Lucy, con la intención de traerla de vuelta para comer. Sabía que esos comentarios le afectaban mucho, por lo que no terminaba de entender por qué Happy era tan malo con ella.

Se detuvo en la puerta de su camarote, y tocó. Oyó un débil "adelante".

Cuando pasó, se encontró a la maga sentada en el suelo, con la cara sonrojada y los ojos llorosos, pero sin derramar lágrimas.

—Lucy…— empezó Natsu, pero ella le interrumpió.

—Siento haber huido así de cubierta— dijo ella, con voz temblorosa—Ese tipo de bromas… A veces van demasiado lejos— añadió.

—Lo sé— dijo Natsu. Se acercó a ella y se agachó a su lado

— ¿A ti no te molestan? — preguntó.

—La verdad es que no— contestó él. "Natsu está actuando maduro, quién le ha visto y quién le ve", pensó.

— ¿Por qué? —

—Supongo que no me importa que digan esas cosas sobre nosotros— contestó con simpleza.

Lucy no consideraba esa una respuesta clara, ya que no lo era. Quería saber más.

— ¿Y por qué no te importa? — preguntó otra vez. Natsu se quedó pensativo por un momento, mirando para arriba y poniéndose una mano en la barbilla, a modo de estar reflexionando. Lucy se le quedó mirando. "Le ha crecido el pelo" pensó. "Me encanta lo esponjoso que es".

"¿Por qué estoy pensando en su pelo?" se preguntó ella. Se consideraba precavida. Natsu era un torpe, y ya le había pasado una vez. Hasta que no fuera extremadamente descarado, o incluso se lo dijera, no iba a pensar nada raro.

Lo que no podía negar, es que Natsu era la persona que más quería. Sin embargo, y para su suerte o su desgracia, no estaba segura de qué tipo de "querer" era. Estaba empezando a confundirlos. Natsu habló.

—Es posible que… Algo esté cambiando— Lucy iba a preguntar otra vez, pero él se le adelantó a responderle— Entre los dos, me refiero. Un cambio a algo más fuerte. —

Lucy se quedó mirándole, sin decir nada. No se esperaba que llegara tan lejos en su reflexión.

Le daba miedo admitir nada, incluso pensarlo, pero se permitió a si misma que surgiera una ligera idea. ¿Era posible?

—Es posible— contestó ella, antes de siquiera pensarlo. Ambos habían plantado, diciéndolo en voz alta, una semilla. Una semilla que podía florecer, y cambiarlo todo.

Pero eso se vería más adelante.

— ¡Seguro que descubriremos de qué se trata!— dijo Natsu— ¡Tengo hambre, Lucy! Vamos a comer— se levantó y la miró, ofreciéndole la mano.

— ¡Sí! — Con este momento, se le había pasado el mal humor y la vergüenza. Suponía que a partir de ahora, las bromas que hicieran Happy y los demás, no le parecerían tan descabelladas.

Aparecieron en cubierta, y estaban todos sentados esperándoles. Todos pidieron perdón a Lucy, y Happy voló hacia ella y se apoyó en su pecho.

—Lo siento Lucy— Desde luego, sonó muy arrepentido, pero Lucy sabía que lo volvería a hacer, tarde o temprano. Simplemente lo dejó pasar, y lo abrazó.

Se sentaron a comer, que más bien era una merienda, ya que entre una cosa y otra, se habían retrasado.

Natsu se sentó enfrente de Lucy, y comieron con calma. El grupo hablaba de trivialidades, de misiones antiguas y anécdotas de unos y de otros. Había un buen ambiente.

Y, entre risas, dos magos cruzaban miradas continuamente, buscándose el uno al otro, y siempre encontrándose.


	8. Fuego

_SIENTO LA TARDANZA. Tengo razones válidas por las que he tardado tanto, lo prometo._

 _Agradezco la paciencia que me habéis tenido!_

 _Bueno, os dejo el nuevo cap. A lo mejor pensáis que se me ha ido la olla, pero no desesperéis! Todo tiene sentido, ya lo veréis._

 _Sin más dilación, disfrutad del cap!_

 **Fuego**

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde ese incidente, y ya apenas sabían el tiempo que llevaban en el barco. Como rutina, Lucy se sentaba en la mesa que había en cubierta, disfrutando de la compañía de los demás.

A veces los más peleones entrenaban. Lucy no se metía, porque sabía que siempre iban a más, por lo que se quedaba aparte, viendo como Natsu y Gray se mataban.

Erza seguía navegando. A veces salía de la sala del timón para respirar aire fresco, y Lucy la observaba con admiración. Su pelirroja melena ondeaba al viento y la veía madura, y valiente. Desde luego, ella era la jefa del grupo, la que más se lo merecía.

Wendy, por su parte, junto con Charle, se dedicaba a sentarse con Lucy, hablaban de cosas en general, y de lo mucho que echan de menos al gremio.

—Yo… La verdad es que echo mucho de menos a Romeo— dijo Wendy con un pequeño sonrojo. Lucy no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. Son muy buenos amigos, y aparte se les ve algo más. En el gremio se fijó en como ella miraba a Romeo, y viceversa, en cómo se sonrojaban los dos cuando hablaban, con sonrisas tímidas.

Qué bonito era amar y ser amado.

Lucy pensó en su propia situación. No había ninguna novedad con respecto a Natsu, y este no había dado a ver cualquier otra señal. No sabía muy bien qué pensar.

— ¡Lucy! ¡Ven y pelea conmigo! — dijo Natsu de repente.

— ¡Ni en broma! — contestó esta. Natsu la iba a tirar por la borda, ella lo sabía. Natsu se quejó un poco y volvió a pelear con Gray.

En lo que respecta a la señal que apareció en su muslo, no está segura de lo que es. Sin embargo, tiene sus propias sospechas.

Lucy recordó entonces una cena hace unos días.

—Lucy, la marca, ¿sabes algo? — preguntó Erza.

—No realmente. Tengo la teoría de que al modificar el libro de Natsu algo de E.N.D. se metió en mí, de alguna manera. Es posible que algo de E.N.D. resida en mí, y por eso la marca, para explicarlo de forma más fácil. Mis enfrentamientos dentro de la cúpula a lo mejor eran una prueba, para ver si era apta, o algo así— contestó. Es lo único que podía dar casi por hecho. Sin embargo, no sabía si le había proporcionado más poder, no lo había probado. Tampoco sabía las consecuencias de la marca.

Erza la miró, pensativa y visiblemente preocupada. Los demás la miraron igual. No sabían nada de lo que podía pasar, y había que estar preparados por si tenía algún tipo de efecto inesperado.

Lucy captó las miradas.

—No pasa nada, chicos. Yo me encuentro bien, y no parece que por ahora corra ningún peligro— dijo con una sonrisa. Los demás se la devolvieron, y siguieron cenando, y charlando de cosas más triviales.

Volviendo al presente, era un día soleado, en el que no hacía demasiado calor como para derretirse.

— ¡Chicos, tierra a la vista!— gritó Erza. Gray subió inmediatamente a la cola, para ver mejor.

A Lucy no le hizo falta subir tan alto. Comprobó que, efectivamente, una elevación se alzaba encima del agua. Sin embargo, lo único que se veía encima del suelo era una colina. No había árboles, ni plantas, parecía.

—Vamos a desembarcar para explorar, chicos. Además, ¿no tenéis ganas de pisar tierra firme?— dijo Gray con ansia, habiendo bajado en seguida. Todos asentimos con ganas.

Anclaron el barco, se subieron al bote, y se dirigieron a la isla.

— ¡No se mueve! — gritó Natsu nada más pisarla. Happy se tiró al suelo, que era más blandito que el del barco, siendo tierra.

—Pero es extraño… No hay árboles, no hay ningún rastro de vida. Solo esa gran montaña ahí en medio— dijo Wendy. No estaba muy lejos, estaba, literalmente, a la mitad de la isla.

—Es verdad. Podemos explorarla, a ver si descubrimos algo— contestó Erza. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Gray fue el primero en empezar a subir. Con su magia creó un puente de hielo que conectaba la tierra con la cima de la montaña.

—Muy útil, Gray— comentó Erza. Gray puso cara de interesante.

—No hay nada que no pueda hacer— dijo él.

— ¿Que no? ¡Ya veremos! ¿Puedes hacer esto? — preguntó Natsu, a la vez que creaba una palabra entre las llamas que salían de los dedos de sus manos: "Fairy Tail"

— ¡Mira y aprende, cerilla! — exclamó Gray, y creó un bloque de hielo, que a base de un par de palabras, se moldeó dejando ver imágenes exactas de los allí presentes.

—Eso no es nada, cubito de hielo— dijo Natsu. Creó unos fuegos artificiales.

—¡Chicos! Reconozco que por una vez estáis haciendo cosas bonitas, pero estamos en otra cosa— llamó la atención Erza.

— ¡Aye, sir! — dijeron ellos, parando en seguida.

Como el puente era bastante inclinado, al ser la montaña alta, Gray tuvo que ayudar a Lucy, ya que Erza de un salto estaba allí, y Natsu y Wendy subieron con sus exceeds.

A Lucy le costó un poco no resbalarse en el puente de hielo, ya que ERA HIELO. No estaba preparada para ello. Menos mal que las alturas no le asustaban. Además, no quería invocar a ninguno de sus espíritus, porque esta era una nimiedad y había aprendido a guardar su poder mágico.

Natsu, Wendy, los exceed y Erza ya estaban arriba.

—Venga Lucy, agarra mi mano— dijo Gray, con intenciones de ayudarla. Ya estaban casi en la cima, a un paso.

—Gracias, Gray— le contestó con una sonrisa.

De repente, una pequeña bola de fuego los obligó a soltarse. Miraron al único que podía hacer eso, entre sorprendidos y enfadados. Menos mal que justo había llegado y terminado de andar por el puente.

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos haces, pedazo de cerebro frito?! — preguntó Gray enfadado. Natsu se encontraba mirando hacia otro lado, como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¡Se me escapó! — dijo él poniéndose la mano en el cuello y con cara de inocente.

— ¡De eso nada! ¡¿Qué pretendías?! — preguntó Lucy también enfadada. Se estaban acercando a Natsu, con ganas de pegarle por la imprudencia. Por detrás, Erza se estaba empezando a enfadar en serio.

— ¡Ya basta! — gritó Erza, sacando su espada— Estamos aquí de exploración ¡olvidad vuestras peleas de una vez y poneos serios! — terminó, clavando la espalda en el suelo.

Al hacer esto Erza, una grieta se abrió y atravesó toda la isla por la mitad. Empezó a temblar entera, y tuvieron que agacharse para no caerse.

—Erza, ¡mira lo que has hecho! — gritó Gray.

— ¡Mirad! — gritó Happy, señalando al centro de la montaña. Se estaba abriendo por donde estaba la grieta.

-Esta… ¿saliendo algo? — preguntó Wendy con cierto temor. Todos esperaron, a ver qué era lo que pasaba a continuación, mientras seguía moviéndose la tierra.

De repente, la montaña se partió en dos, lo que provocó que el equipo cayera entre rocas a la superficie de la isla. Lucy decidió invocar a Leo.

— ¡Ábrete, Puerta del León, Loke! — gritó la maga en medio de la caída. Éste apareció y la cogió en brazos a tiempo.

—Aquí para servirte, Lucy, querida— dijo Loke con su típico tono seductor.

—Una alegría verte, Loke— dijo ella con tono de alivio. Por poco y no lo cuenta.

Miró a su alrededor. Parecía que todos estaban a salvo. Natsu y Wendy en el aire, Erza y Gray cerca suya esquivando rocas que caían. La isla dejó de temblar.

Del montón de piedras y restos que había dejado la montaña, salió un monstruo alargado, de color rojo. No tenía pelo, tenía escamas. Era un lagarto enorme, a dos patas, que tenía pinta de peligroso.

— ¡Mierda! — exclamó Gray al verlo. Todos pensamos igual. La próxima vez nos ahorramos la exploración a islas pequeñas sin árboles.

Todos se quedaron muy quietos, esperando a que el lagarto hiciera algún movimiento. Todos, menos un mago de fuego temerario que le pegó un puñetazo en toda la cabeza.

La bestia emitió un gruñido y movió una de sus gigantescas manos para atacar a Natsu.

— ¡Natsu, cuidado! — gritó Lucy. Por poco, Happy lo esquivó.

Erza fue la segunda en saltar, cambiando a su armadura de velocidad. Llegó rápida como nadie para golpear en el torso al monstruo, que por el impacto se tambaleó, a la vez que Wendy, Gray y Lucy los atacaban con sus respectivos poderes, cada uno en puntos diferentes: Wendy desde el cielo, Gray desde la tierra en el costado, y Lucy, fusionándose con Loke, desde tierra también, atacando a las piernas. Era resistente.

El lagarto dio un paso en falso, y por poco no aplasta a Lucy. Loke tuvo que empujarla, siendo él pisado y mandado al Mundo de los Espíritus Celestiales por el impacto. Lucy decidió que así fuera.

Tenía que darse prisa, e invocó a Sagitario. El lagarto estaba empezando a caer, cuando le surgió otra cabeza en la espalda. Y, para sorpresa de todos, empezó a echar fuego, dirigido a Lucy, Erza y Gray.

Gray fue el primero en reaccionar esta vez, protegiendose con una barrera de hielo. Sagitario se puso delante de Lucy con la misma intención, mientras que Erza se protegía también invocando un escudo. Natsu bajó a tierra con Happy para ver cómo estaban.

— ¡¿Estáis bien?! — preguntó con alarma Natsu, corriendo hacia ellos y yendo junto a Lucy. Todos contestaron afirmativamente.

— ¡Sagitario! — gritó Lucy, viendo su estado chamuscado.

—Estoy bien, Lucy-sama… Debo descansar— dijo el espíritu.

—Te lo has merecido. Vuelve— contestó ella, cerrando la puerta. Natsu la cogió del brazo.

—No te separes de mí— le dijo él con cara seria. Ella asintió, pero no quería quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Cuidado! — exclamó Wendy desde arriba. Otra llamarada iba a por ellos, y Natsu esta vez se la comió.

— ¡Gracias por la comida! — dijo Natsu, más contento.

— ¡Hay que cortar ambas cabezas! — dijo Erza, justo antes de saltar con esa intención. Un brazo se puso en su camino, que la lanzó de nuevo a tierra.

— ¡Happy! — Llamó Natsu— ¡Llévame arriba! —

— ¡Aye, sir!— Lo cogió de la espalda y subieron, quedándose Lucy sola en tierra. Gray había decidido ir por la espalda, para que no se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Natsu decidió atacar directamente a la cabeza que lanzaba el fuego, sujetado por el exceed, pero era una cabeza muy resistente, a la que no le afectaban sus golpes. Un brazo gigantesco del lagarto iba a alcanzarlos, persiguiéndolos, y Happy intentaba esquivarlo como podía.

Por su parte, la maga celestial se sentía inútil, una vez más. Veía a todos atacando, dando lo mejor de sí mismos, y a Natsu en peligro. Tenía que pensar en algo. Entonces, se fijó en un detalle: "¿por qué la segunda cabeza no lanza fuego ahora?".

Miró hacia la segunda cabeza, lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba Natsu defendiéndose, y se dio cuenta de que la bestia estaba cargando su siguiente ataque. A medida que iba abriendo la boca, la luz de la llama se iba haciendo más fuerte, y se iba hinchando su estómago. Los ataques venían del estómago.

— ¡Vienen del estómago! — Exclamó ella, entendiendo. Un golpe en el estómago certero, y el ataque no se produciría, ni ese ni ningún otro. Tenía que ser especialmente fuerte. Miró a su alrededor. Todos estaban ocupados con una parte del cuerpo del lagarto. Solo podía dárselo ella, y tenía que estar segura de que se lo daba bien. Estaba decidida, emocionada, estaba… ¿estaba encendida?

— ¡ESTOY ENCENDIDA! — gritó ella.

Y sus puños se prendieron.

Natsu sintió una fuerza interna que crecía, que sus ataques contra la cabeza se volvían más certeros y fuertes, se sintió más animado y decidido que nunca. ¿Había activado su reserva de poder mágico, tan pronto? No tenía sentido. La criatura se convulsionó, de repente, desapareció la luz que salía de la boca de la segunda cabeza, y cayó al suelo en redondo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó Happy al mago de fuego.

—No lo sé—

Los dos bajaron rápidamente a tierra. Natsu sentía un poder mágico muy fuerte. No podía imaginarse qué estaba pasando. Vio a los miembros de su equipo, mirando todos a un punto.

— ¡Chicos! ¿Qué ha sido eso? — preguntó, siguiendo la dirección de sus ojos. No pudo más que callarse. No le salía palabra.

Delante del cuerpo del lagarto, delante de su primera cabeza, estaba Lucy. De pie, mirando hacia ellos, con mirada seria y preocupada.

De sus puños salían llamas rojas, tan rojas como las del lagarto, tan rojas como las del propio Natsu.

—Chicos… Ya sé qué significa la marca— dijo ella. Los demás asintieron, y Natsu comprendió.


End file.
